Burst Arts
Burst Arts Inc. (株式会社バーストアーツ) is a Japanese video game publisher founded on September 15, 1992. Originally formed as a subsidiary of Namco, its well-known line of work include Petropolis, O.K. Buster (after buying it from Sony), Power Battlers, and Robot Summoner Kite. As of 2011, Burst Arts has severed ties with Namco and ended up merging with Multisoft. Since then, their franchises were marked with well-deserved praise, with the company acknowledging that they have prioritized quality over anything else. List of games Under Namco *Power Battlers (Fighting) (1993; Arcade, Sega CD) *Buzz Network (Puzzle) (1993; SNES) *Crime Lords (Beat 'em up) (1994; Arcade, Sega Genesis) *Bloodsurge: The Legend of the Cursed Sword (RPG) (1994; Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis (Action Adventure) (1995; SNES, Sony PlayStation (1997)) *Super Power Battlers (Fighting) (1995; Arcade, Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis 2 (Action Adventure) (1996; Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis Pocket (Action Adventure) (1996; Game Boy Color) *Power Battlers Deux (Fighting) (1996; Arcade, Sony PlayStation) *Bloodsurge II (RPG) (1996; Sony PlayStation) *Chaotic Anitomans: Every Animal Just Became Human, And I Don't Know What To Do About It! (Beat 'em up) (1996; Arcade, PlayStation) *Robot Summoner Kite (Action Platformer) (1997; Sony PlayStation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *R-Bear Trigger (Shooter) (1997; Arcade) *Petropolis Fighters (Fighting) (1997; Arcade) *Petropolis Racers (Racing) (1998; Arcade) *Power Battlers Drei (Fighting) (1998; Arcade, Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis Metal Wars (Action Adventure) (1998; Sony PlayStation) *Awakening Fear (Survival Horror) (1998; Sony PlayStation) *Bloodsurge III: Diligence of Death (RPG) (1999; Sony PlayStation) *Robot Summoner Kite 2 (3D Action Platformer) (1999; Sony PlayStation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *Chaotic Anitomans 2: Every Living Creature... (Beat 'em up) (1999; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) *Petropolis 3 (Action Adventure) (1999; Sega Dreamcast) *Chrono Hunters (Action) (1999; Sega Dreamcast) *EX Battlers (Fighting) (1999; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) *Robot Summoner Kite DX (3D Action Platformer) (2000; Sony PlayStation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *Petropolis 4 (Action Adventure) (2000; Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation, GameCube (2002 remake)) *Bloodsurge IV: Final Extinction (RPG) (2000; Sony PlayStation 2) *Summon Strike (3D Fighting) (2000; Sony PlayStation) *Power Battlers: Aura Thieves (RPG) (2000; Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis 5 (Action Adventure) (2001; Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation, GameCube (2002 remake)) *Super EX Battlers (Fighting) (2001; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Bounce Line (Platform) (2001; Arcade, PlayStation 2) *Awakening Fear II (Survival Horror) (2001; PlayStation 2, Xbox) *Petropolis Super Shock (Action Adventure) (2002; Game Boy Color) *Power Battlers: Dust Rats (Vehicular Combat/Beat 'em up) (2002; Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 6 (Action Adventure) (2002; Sony PlayStation 2) *O.K. Buster Almighty (Brick Breaker) (2002; Game Boy Advance) *Power Battlers 4 (Fighting) (2002; PlayStation 2, PC) *Bounce Line 2 (Platform) (2002; Arcade, PlayStation 2) *Petropolis Battle Nexus (RPG Fighting) (2003; Game Boy Advance) *Awakening Fear: Shallow Nightmares (Survival Horror) (2003; Xbox) *Robot Summoner Kite 3 (Action Platformer) (2003; Sony PlayStation 2) *Chaotic Anitomans 3: Every Anitoman Became A Savage, And We're The Only Ones That Can Save Them! (Beat 'em up) (2003; Arcade, Xbox) *Bloodsurge Online (MMORPG) (2003; Nintendo GameCube) *Power Battlers Revolution 2 (Fighting) (2003; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Light Gun Heroes (Light gun shooter) (2003; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis 7 (Action Adventure) (2003; PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox) *Burt Blox & The Colossal Cube (Platform) (2003; Nintendo GameCube, PC) *Bounce Line Duo (Platform) (2003; Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 8 (Action Adventure) (2004; Game Boy Advance) *Light Gun Heroes Spread! (Light gun shooter) (2004; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Power Battlers: Storms of the Dark (RPG) (2004; Sony PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PC) *Petropolis Fighters Deluxe (Fighting) (2004; Arcade, PlayStation 2) *O.K. Buster Frenzy (Brick Breaker) (2004; Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation Portable (2005)) *Bounce Line: Tap Power (Platform) (2004; Nintendo DS) *Robot Summoner Kite 4 (Action Platformer) (2004; Sony PlayStation, Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 9 (Action Adventure) (2005; Sony PlayStation 2) *Power Battlers: Fallen Force (Fighting) (2005; PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PC) *Awakening Fear III (Survival Horror) (2005; Xbox, PlayStation 2) *O.K. Buster 10th Anniversary (Brick Breaker) (2005; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable) *Petropolis Voltage (Action Adventure) (2005; Nintendo DS) *Sayori Through the Craze (Party/Racing) (2005; Xbox 360) *Light Gun Heroes Sense (Light gun shooter) (2005; Arcade, Nintendo Wii (2006)) *Robot Summoner Kite: Dark Siege (Action Platformer) (2005; Nintendo DS) *Bounce Line: Ball Mania (Platform) (2005; PlayStation Portable) *O.K. Buster Frenzy 2 (Brick Breaker) (2006; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *Super Coliseum P.R.O (3D Fighting) (2006; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 10 (Action Adventure) (2006; Nintendo Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) *Petropolis DASH (Racing) (2006; PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) *Chaotic Anitomans 4: ...Is Now A Monster (Beat 'em up) (2006; Arcade, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Bounce Line: Super Bouncers (Platform) (2006; Nintendo Wii) *Power Battlers: Fallen Dragons 2 (RPG) (2006; Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 11 (Action Adventure) (2007; Nintendo Wii) *Bloodsurge Galaxies (MMORPG) (2007; Xbox 360) *Re;LiVE (Action Adventure) (2007; Sony PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS) *Petropolis X (Action Adventure) (2007: Sony PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream (Action Platformer) (2007; Nintendo Wii) *O.K. Buster 7 (Brick Breaker) (2008; Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 12 (Action Adventure) (2008; Sony PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) *Power Battlers Invasion (Fighting) (2008; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Light Gun Heroes Wired (Light gun shooter) (2008; Arcade, Nintendo Wii) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream 2 (Action Platformer) (2008; Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis A (RPG) (2008; Nintendo DS) *Power Battlers Resurrection (Fighting) (2009; PlayStation Portable) *Energized Girls (Dating Sim) (2009; Xbox 360, PC) *Power Battlers Revolution 3 (Fighting) (2009; Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis: Ryuji's Journey (Hack 'n' Slash) (2009; PlayStation 3) *Power Battlers Endgame (Fighting) (2009; Nintendo Wii) *Petropolis Fighters X (Fighting) (2009; Arcade, Nintendo Wii) *Bounce Line: Customizers (Platform) (2010; PlayStation 3) *O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary (Brick Breaker) (2010; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *Energized Girls Vacation (Dating Sim) (2010; Xbox 360, PC) *MegaWare Clash (Action RPG) (2010; PlayStation 3) *Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend (Hack 'n' Slash/Visual Novel) (2010; PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 13 (Action Adventure) (2010; Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii) *Chaotic Anitomans Savagery (Action Adventure) (2010; Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *Petro+ (Action Adventure) (2010; WiiWare) *Robot Summoner Kite: Energy Battle (Action Platformer) (2010; Sony PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) Under Multisoft *Petropolis 0 DASH (Racing) (2011; PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *O.K. Buster Heroes (Brick Breaker) (2011; iOS, Android, Arcade (2012)) *Power Battlers Megamix (Fighting) (2011; Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita) *Bounce Line 3D (Platform/Party) (2011; Nintendo 3DS) *Petro+ 2 (Action Adventure) (2012; WiiWare) *Bounce Line Ventures (Platform/Party) (2012; PlayStation Vita) *Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends (Hack n' Slash) (2012; PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U) *Power Battlers Megamix MAX'D (Fighting) (2012; Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, PC) *Petropolis 14 (Action Adventure) (2013; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Storm (Action Platformer) (2013; PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita *MegaWare Clash 2 (Action RPG) (2013; PlayStation 4) *Petropolis Beast Fighters (Fighting) (2014; Arcade, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U) *Salamander: Elemental Dragon (RPG) (2014; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch (2017)) *Energized Girls: Other Worlds (Dating Sim) (2014; PlayStation Vita, PC) *Re;LiVE 2 (Action Adventure) (2014; PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Samsung Zeo) *O.K. Buster Chronicle (Brick Breaker) (2015; PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS) *Bloodsurge Online II (MMORPG) (2015; Xbox One) *Robot Summoner Kite: Triumphant Dragon (Action Platformer) (2015; Nintendo 3DS) *Petropolis 15 (Action Adventure) (2016; PlayStation 4, Xbox One) *Re;ViVE (Action Adventure) (2016; PlayStation 4) *O.K. Buster Chronicle 2 (Brick Breaker) (2016; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4) *Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear (Hack 'n' Slash) (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One) *Petropolis Warped (Action Adventure) (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS) *Robot Gal Sail (Action Platformer) (2017; PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) *O.K. Buster Rainbows (Brick Breaker) (2017; Nintendo Switch, Xbox One) *Petropolis Finale (Action Adventure) (2018; PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC) *Light Gun Heroes Ultimate (Light gun shooter) (2018; Arcade, Nintendo Switch) Other Merchandise Manga *Petropolis (1996 - 2011) *Chaotic Anitomans (1999 - Discontinued) *Robot Summoner Kite (1999 - 2009) *Power Battlers Saga (2000 - 2010) *The Origin of Bloodsurge (2002) *O.K. Buster Frenzy (2004 - 2007) *O.K. Buster 7 (2008) *Faerie TALE: An Untold Legacy (2010 - 2013) *MegaWare Clash (2011 - 2016) *Petropolis Rising (2013 - 2018) *Salamander (2014 - Discontinued) Anime *Petropolis (1996 - 2001) *Power Battlers (1998) *Robot Summoner Kite (1999 - 2005) *Petropolis V (2002 - 2006) *O.K. Buster Frenzy (2004 - 2007) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream (2007 - 2016) *Petropolis G (2007 - 2010) *Power Battlers Megamix (2011 - 2012) *Energized Girls (2012 - 2013) *Petropolis Rising (2013 - 2018) *Energized Girls Showtime! (2014 - 2016) *MegaWare Clash (2016 - ) Category:Burst Arts Category:Video Games Category:Multisoft Category:Namco